Who loves Artemis now?
by celestialstarynight
Summary: Dying Spitfire gives way to Traught. T due to bat paranoia.
1. Chapter 1

**Who Loves Artemis Now?**

* * *

_Note: Artemis and Wally are 19 and Dick is 17. Wally and Artemis are living together in Keystone. Parts of Hey Monday's 'How You Love Me Now'._

* * *

**You were talking with her, but messing with me**

"Who the hell is this Linda chick anyway? You talk to her on the phone; you text her all the time. Do my kisses even mean anything to you anymore? We never hang out, even when we have a day off you text Linda. I ask if you want to go to watch a movie at our place but no, '_Linda_ needs help with her paper, 'I promised _Linda_ I'd drive her to her babysitting job', '_Linda_ this', '_Linda_ that'." I was finally confronting Wally about a problem that had been bugging me for the past few months.

**It's finally clear**

I could finally see it.

**You're blurring the lines**

"Wally, you're blurring the lines between 'friend' and 'boyfriend'. You're always there for Linda, but now you're never there for me. I mean really, when was the last time you kissed me? I mean really kissed me? Or the last time you said 'I love you' with any real feeling? When was the last time we even went out on a real date and not just as a group with the team?" The answer to that question was two months ago. The 'I love you' was six weeks. And the kiss was one month.

**Are you disturbed?**

"You like her more than me!" I yelled at Wally.

"Artemis how could you even think that!" he yelled back. Clueless as ever.

**Oh, now you care**

"I love you," he said to me. Sure, now that _Linda_ was off with friends.

**Why do you race through my red lights?**

"Did you even hear a word I said!" I shouted at him.

**Can't understand?**

Wally just looked at me confused.

**I'll slow it down for you**

"Your 'I love you's don't mean anything anymore." I can't believe I had to say that again.

**Tell me, how can you sleep?**

"How do you sleep next to me knowing you don't love me anymore?"

**How can you breathe?**

"How do you survive a day without texting or calling your precious _Linda_?"

**Baby, tell me how, how you love me now?**

"How do you love me now?" I paused. "You don't," I answered my own question.

**Tell me, how can you sleep?**

Because I know I can't.

**How can you breathe?**

Because I'm holding my breath for him to show me he really cares.

**I hate when you say, "How you love me now?"**

I hoped Wally got how angry I was.

**Save, save it for her**

"Artemis-"

"Save it Wally, we're over." I turned my back on him.

**I'm not gonna hear your reasons and "please-just-take-me-back"s**

"Artemis listen-"

"I don't want to hear it," I said as I walked away.

"Please, just hear me out-"

"No, I've tried talking to you before. I'm done with this," I walked in to our, now his, room and began to pack.

**You never were right**

I should have known we never really clicked. As I packed, Wally ran in to the room.

**Don't waste your breath**

"Just don't," I said to him before he could open his mouth. "Don't waste your breath; I'm not going to listen."

**You crashed and you're on your own tonight**

Wally messed up with me. "You can sleep alone tonight. I'll be back in the morning for the rest of my stuff."

**Can't understand?**

"Artemis-" Wally reached for my hands but I jerked away and finished packing.

**I'll slow it down for you**

"I'm leaving Wally. This isn't working. You care more about Linda than you do about me and I'm sick of putting up with it. I'll just make this easier on both of us and leave," I said as I pushed past him.

**Lights out**

I turned off the light to the bathroom as I grabbed the last of the stuff I needed for the night.

**I found out my falling star**

Wally used to be my wish come true. He wasn't anymore.

**Goodbye**

"Goodbye Wally," I said as I opened the front door. I walked over to my motorbike and strapped my duffle to the back. I kicked it to life and sped away, not even sparing Wally a parting glance. I rode to the nearest zeta and jumped to Gotham. I continued to ride until I reached a familiar mansion.

**The sun rises here**

The sun was rising as I typed in the passcode to the gate and walked my bike next to the garage. I headed up to the door and knocked. Bruce was on a business trip and Alfred was visiting family in England so it wasn't a surprise when Dick answered the door. All he had on was his Batman pajama pants, a gift from me last year.

"Arty?" he questioned, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

**There's no more you and I**

Arty. Wally hadn't called me that in months and I couldn't believe how much I'd missed it. The severity of what had just happened crashed down on me and the tears I couldn't stand began to fall.

"Wally and I broke up," I told him, "Can I stay here for a bit?"

Dick pulled me into a hug. "Of course Arty," he answered immediately. He had to have known this was coming. I nodded in thanks and continued to silently sob into his chest. He picked me up bridal style and carried me into a guest room, gently laying me down in the bed. He went to leave but I pulled him closer.

"Stay with me," I pleaded. It was a Saturday so he had no reason not to be able to stay with me. I hated needing someone, but if I had to choose anyone, it'd be Dick.

"I will," he assured me as he gently rubbed circles on my back.

* * *

_Hope you liked it. I've just fallen in love with Traught even though it goes against my OTP. Ah, guilty pleasure. :P Please review!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Who Loves Artemis Now?**

* * *

_Back by popular demand!_  
_And lack of Traught fics.  
I fixed somethings in the first chapter so reread that if you want._

* * *

I was awoken by the sound of Dick's phone. He was still holding me against his chest. I didn't let him know I was awake, but he was a bat so he might have known anyway.

"Wally?" he answered. I hid my head into his chest, not wanting to hear Wally's voice. "I could have told you that was coming." I just listened to the sound of Dick's voice. Not the words being said, just the sound. "You looked everywhere?" Dick shot me a glance and his eyes softened. "No she's not here. I wouldn't worry Wally. She's a big girl and can take care of herself." I hugged Dick in thanks. "Alright, yeah, talk to you later." Dick hung up and hugged me back. "Are you feeling any better?"

"A little I guess." Dick nodded and kissed my head. "So what did he want?"

"Turns out he felt really bad about how he handled it and wanted to make sure you were all right. He searched all of Keystone and Central for you," Dick answered.

"Sorry about how he handled it; not the outcome," I clarified. Dick just nodded. I was glad he didn't say he was sorry for me. I didn't want pity and sorry doesn't bring people back. Dick knew that better than I did. I sighed. "Now I'm sad again. Make me breakfast," I ordered.

Dick laughed. "But, Arty, it's 11:33," he argued after looking at the clock. My heart swelled after he said 'Arty'. It just sounded right when it came from him.

"I don't care," I told him, shaking my head, hair whipping in my face. My long hair was coming out of its ponytail. "There's always time for chocolate pancakes," I told him.

Dick reached his hand behind my head a softly touched my hair tie. He grasped it and gently pulled it all the way out. My hair was only an inch or two shorter than it was when I was 16. It fell down around me and would go to my waist if I stood up. "Your hair looks pretty down," he told me softly. His hand was still behind my head. We stared at each other's eyes for a long moment. I felt myself getting lost in his blue eyes. His hand cupped the back of my head and pulled me closer. I closed my eyes in anticipation.

"Master Richard?" a voice called from the front door.

I smirked slightly as Dick's hand dropped, "Go get changed or Alfred will jump to conclusions," I told Dick as I got up.

Dick blushed. "At least now you can have a real breakfast," he told me. I smiled at him as he walked out. Despite the almost two year age difference, Dick was always there for me and taking care of me. That meant more to me now than ever. I changed out of my wrinkled clothes into something more comfortable. I was now wearing a white tank top and gray sweat pants. I looked in the mirror. My hair was still down. I was about to put it up again when I thought about what Dick had said. _"Your hair looks pretty down."_ Wally had always liked my hair up. I threw the hair tie in the trash. From now on, I was going to wear my hair down.

There was a knock on my door. I opened it to find Dick standing there with a grin on his face. I swear that little troll is always happy. I could see that the only difference in his appearance was that he now had on a grey t-shirt.

I held back a smile and stretched out my arms to him. "Carry me," I commanded.

Dick sighed. "You're really gonna drag this out aren't you?" he asked playful as he put me on his back.

"Hey, I'm sad and I feel that that entitles me to be carried around for a while," I told him as a nuzzled my head into his neck.

"What happened to Alfred jumping to conclusions?" He asked back.

"We're properly clothed," I pointed out to him. "Now feed me."

Dick laughed as we entered the kitchen. Alfred was sitting at the table drinking tea.

"Oh, Master Richard, I thought you were out when you didn't answer," Alfred said surprised when he saw us.

"No I was just talking with Arty, she came over a few hours ago," Dick told him. Dick turned and let me slide into one of the chairs at the table and then went over to pour two more cups of tea. I brushed my hair behind my ear.

"How was your trip, Alfred?" I asked politely.

"It was wonderful. It was so nice to see my niece again," Alfred said happily. "Any specific reason for your visit Miss Artemis?" he asked me.

I sighed, trying to decide whether or not to tell him. I decided against it and just said that Dick promised to make me pancakes. Dick glared lightly at me as he handed me my tea.

"Well isn't that nice," Alfred said, smiling at Dick. "If you'd like Master Richard, I could help you."

"Alfred, I'm not gonna blow up the kitchen like Bruce," Dick whined, "But I would love your help."

Needless to say, breakfast was delicious.

* * *

_Sorry, I got stuck. But I will write more :)_

_I was trying to decide how upset Artemis would be about the break up. I settled on her having already known it wasn't working with Wally for the past month and the only reason she cried when she got to Dick's is because she had just ended it. But now she's with Dick and it's hard not to be happy around him. So if she turns around too fast, sorry, this is just how I see it._

_Please review!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Who Loves Artemis Now?**

* * *

_I'm back! I'm glad everyone loves it._  
_I know I should stop changing things but I can't help it if I'm going to make this longer. Anyway, I changed the first chapter again so now Dick and Arty don't kiss. I had them kiss when it was just a one shot but now that it's longer I feel I should draw out the wait until Artemis is over Wally and not just go off making out with his best friend. Sorry! Don't hate me!_

* * *

It was around 2pm when Barbra and Tim cam over. Their visit went a little something like this...  
There was a knock on the door and Alfred went to answer it. "Ah, Master Tim, Miss Barbra, so nice so see you again."  
"Hi Alfred," Tim said cheerily.  
"Hey Alfred!" Barbra greeted him with a hug, "How was Charlotte's?"  
"Wonderful, I had a splendid time," he answered.  
"Dick!" Tim yelled through the house.  
"In here Timmy!" Dick yelled back. The two of us were sitting on the couch in the living room. I had changed into dark blue skinny jeans, a gray V-neck and my brown half sleeve leather jacket. Dick was in another t-shirt, this one blue, and had on jeans.  
"Oh, hey Artemis," Tim said as he came in. He had on a Robin and Batman t-shirt (I swear, these bats live for irony). "Is Wally here too?" he asked as Barbra entered. She was wearing short jean shorts and a purple top with a batsymbol necklace (again with the ironic).  
"No," I replied curtly.  
Barbra raised an eyebrow at that.  
"Come on Tim," Dick said, noticing Barbra's look, "let's head down to the cave."  
"Oh come on!" Tim whined. "Bruce isn't even here! Can't I get a break from training?"  
"Nope," Dick said, popping the 'p'. "Time to go." He ushered Tim out of the room.  
Babs sat down next to me. "Talk," she ordered, leaving no room for discussion.  
I sighed. "I broke up with Wally last night," I told her.  
Barbra's face softened and she hugged me. "Do you want me to call the other girls and go egg his house?" she asked.  
I laughed a little. "No, I broke up with him so we can't egg to house," I told her.  
"Not even a little?" she whined, I could tell she was joking now.  
"No, but you can come with me when I get my stuff and bat-glare him," I suggested with a small laugh.  
"Great! When are you going?" Babs asked.  
"I was going to barrow my sister's car and drive over soon," I informed her.  
"Well let's go now," she said.  
"Alright."  
We walked over to the entrance to the Batcave and took the elevator down.  
"Where are you two headed?" he asked. "If you're egging Wally, I'm going to call and warn him," he told us. Still true to his brother.  
"We're not egging him," I stated to the both of them firmly. "We're just going to get my stuff."  
Barbra rolled her eyes and Dick looked relieved. "Shouldn't you take a car?" he asked as we got on motorcycles. Tim looked up from his practicing to stare at us curiously.  
"I'm barrowing Jade's," I said. Then I kicked the cycle to life and heard Barbra do the same to my left. Without waiting for Dick's reply, we sped off.

**...**

"What's up Sis?" Jade said as I opened the door. One of the only reasons I was able to let myself move in with Wally and go to a school so far away was because Jade had come back and was living with my mom.  
"Hi Jade," I greeted. I turned around and gestured to Babs. "You remember my friend Barbra right?"  
"Commissioner's daughter right?" Jade clarified.  
"That's me," Barbra said.  
"Jade, who's at the door?" my mom called from the family room as we walked in.  
"Artemis and her friend from high school," Jade said.  
"Artemis," my mom greeted with a smile.  
"Hi Mom," I said as I leaned down to hug her.  
"Hi Paula," Barbra waved from behind me.  
"Hello Barbra. Nice to see you again."  
"You too."  
"So what's up Sis?" Jade asked as we walked into the kitchen to get glasses of water.  
"We need to barrow your car," I told her.  
"Why?"  
"Um, Barbra needs help moving," I lied.  
Jade looked me right in the eye and said, "Artemis, you're a horrible liar."  
I sighed. "Okay fine. I broke up with Wally and I need to get all my stuff from his place," I spoke really fast.  
Jade's eyes narrowed. "Looks like I have to come with you," she said angrily.  
"Jade," I warned.  
"I'm not going to kill him," she defended herself, putting her hands up. She then walked over to get her keys. "Tell Mom where we're going, I'll get Roy to come over," she said.  
I nodded and then walked over to the room my mom was in. "Mom, Jade, Babs and I are driving to Central. Roy's going to be over later, we should be back in two days tops," I told her.  
"Artemis, I can take care of myself," she told me lovingly.  
"No arguing," I told her in a voice she used to use on me.  
"Artemis, really, I'll be fine."  
"Mom," Jade and I said sternly back.  
"Alright, alright," she relented, putting her hands up as Jade had just done. She was smiling so I could tell she didn't mind that much. It was about time my mom was worried about. She was one of the reasons I never really stayed at the mountain. I didn't trust her alone in the house.  
"Come on girls," Barbra said to me and Jade, "we've got a boy to torment."  
I just rolled my eyes and fallowed her out of the house.

**...**

We got in the car and Jade turned on the radio to her favorite station; right in the middle of Hey Monday's 'Run, Don't Walk'. I couldn't believe it was our song. That was the very first song Wally and I ever danced to as a couple.  
Run don't walk the sky is falling through  
Don't talk, tonight I'm so confused  
I'm lost, I'm lost with you  
I reached out and changed the channel.  
Did you forget that I was even alive?  
Jade changed it again as Demi's song began.  
I want you back, want, want you, want you back.  
I quickly turned the radio off.  
"This is going to be a long ride isn't it?" Barbra asked from the back.  
"Yup," Jade and I answered at the same time.

* * *

_Up next: Tormenting Wally! Muhahahaha._  
_I based Artemis's mind set off of how my sis acted when she broke up with her boyfriend. I think it makes sense... right?_  
_Not sure if I'll have Dick and Wally duke it out in this cuz I hate when Traught destroys their bromance, but we'll see._  
_Review or Barbra will egg your computer screen!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Who Loves Artemis Now?**

_I'm back! My friend artyfan got addicted to Traught and made me update this... My pain is your gain :)_

* * *

After six hours with no music in a small cramped car, we were all getting stir-crazy.

"Is it green?" I asked Barbra. We were playing our Lord-only-knows-what-number game of 20 Questions.

"N-" Barbra went to answer but Jade then flipped out.

"I can't take it anymore!" she screamed. She pulled over to a small motel and got out of the car. "I'm not sitting in that car again for another twelve hours," she told us before walking into the motel.

As soon as she was gone, I turned and smirked at Barbra. "Hand it over," I demanded and held out my hand.

Barbra groaned and handed me twenty bucks. "I never should have made that bet since she is _your_ sister."

"I can't believe you doubted me that she wouldn't be able to sit in a car for more than seven hours," I said as we walked into to motel.

"As an assassin," Barbra argued, "I thought she'd have more self control than that."

"_Ex_-assassin," I reminded her, "_ex_."

Barbra went up to the front desk. "Yeah, we're with the stir-crazy brunette."

The man nodded shakily. He looked about ready to pass out. He handed Barbra a extra room key and then turned around and ran into the office behind the front desk.

Barbra and I laughed behind our hands as we walked up the stairs to room 27.

"Ahhhh! Arrrghhh!" CRASH! BANG!

I opened to door and gestured inside. "Behold, the self control of an ex-assassin," I announced to Barbra as she looked in.

Barbra gasped. The lamp on the bedside table was smashed and Jade was currently punching holes in the wall next to the window.

"Jade," I called to her. "We do have to pay for this room you know."

Jade stopped her punching and brushed her hair back from her face. "Don't sweat it little sis, we'll be gone before the cops get here."

A rolled my eyes and sat down on one of the twin beds. "Jade, it's 9:30. You said we weren't getting in the car for another twelve hours, how are we going to beat the cops?"

Jade fell down backwards on the other bed and Barbra sat down on my left. "Checkout is at ten so as long as you friend doesn't rat us out, we'll be fine," Jade reasoned.

Barbra pretended to be offended. "Oh please, we are girls on a mission, no way I'd rat us out. Plus, a little law breaking is healthy once and awhile," she said and then smiled evilly.

"I don't know where you found your friend, Artemis, but I like her," Jade told me.

_*All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus. When I crack that whip everybody gonna flip just like a circus. Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do*_

"Hey Dick," Barbra said as she answered her phone. Her face then became confused. "Tim, why do you have Dick's phone?" she said in a slightly worried voice. Tim answered and Barbra started cracking up. "Okay, okay, good reason," she finally breathed out. "Get me some pictures... So what's up?" She paused as he answered. Jade and I exchanged looks. _What just happened?_ "We're driving to Keystone... Because... Tomorrow or the day after... Alright, bye."

We were still staring at her when she hung up. "What?" she asked innocently.

I turned towards her and held up one finger. "One, what did Dick do?" I held up another finger. "Two, you better share those pictures with me." I held up one more. "And three, does Dick know you have that as his ringtone?"

"Can't say. Those are confidential. The little dick isn't the only one who can troll."

* * *

_Their room number was the issue number of Batman's first appearance in the Detective Comics. I'm sorry, I couldn't resist making Britney Spears' "Circus" as Barbra's ringtone for Dick. And if anyone wants to know what Dick was doing, don't bother asking. I don't even know! Them bats are a secretive bunch. X)_

_Review!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Who Loves Artemis Now?**

_Sorry the last one was short. Here's the Wally 'torture' I promised. And artyfan informed me that I have been spelling Miss Gordon's name wrong this whole time, so I will do it correctly from now on. Also from artyfan, if you have not seen this on tumbler yet, go to it now!_

_ : / / post /24775931340 /random-robart-rationalization-i-tried-to-begin_

_If you did not obsessively ship Traught before, you will after reading that rant. _

* * *

Just as Jade promised, we were gone before checkout. We made sure that the motel owner didn't see what car we left in and Barbara hacked the cameras so they couldn't see those either. After driving for three hours, we stopped for lunch and at a cute little diner. Over burgers and fries, Jade and Barbara discussed what they were going to do to Wally when we reached the house in a half an hour.

"I say we split up the maiming," Barbara was saying to my sister. "I'll maim him psychologically and you can maim him physically."

"I like that plan," Jade nodded.

"There will be no maiming," I said. Barbara looked at me with the most innocently pleading face, "Okay, maybe a little," I amended with a smile, "but there will be no extensive maiming."

"What if a girl's over?" Jade asked casually.

"Then you'll have to get in line and amuse yourselves with whatever is left when I'm done with him," I growled out.

"There's the sister I know," Jade smiled and ruffled my hair.

I pushed her hand off my hair and took another bite of my burger.

"So Artemis," Barbara said to me, "just to go over what we're getting, we are taking all of your clothes and anything he gave you, that it?"

"What do we need the crap he gave her for?" Jade asked.

"Bonfire," was her one worded explanation.

"Oh come on, some of that stuff was really nice," I protested. "We could at least donate it. Or sell it and donate the money."

"When did you turn into such a good person?" Jade asked me in surprise.

"After I joined the team," I said, "You know, the one you tried to get me kicked off of."

"I apologized for that," Jade said, "And Red tried to get you kicked off just as much as I did."

I noticed Barbra suppress a shiver. "What's up?" I asked her.

"It's nothing. The nickname 'Red' just makes me think of someone else." She shook her head and then leaned back in her seat. "I'm done, you girls ready to go?"

"I'm done."

"Same."

"Then let's go," Barbara said. She put down some money and then we all trouped back into the car.

...

We reached Wally's house and I went up and unlocked to door. Barbara and Jade hung back, content to let me talk to Wally first and then beat the crap out of him.

Wally was at the door moments after I opened it.

"Artemis, I-" he started to speak so I cut him off.

"Shut it, West. I'm just here for my stuff. I would have been here yesterday but Jade can't sit in a car for more than six hours." I saw Wally gulp as I brushed past him and into the house.

Now I know I should have gone immediately to grab my stuff but I really wanted to see what Jade and Barbara would do.

Barbara just walked in and stood to the side with her arms folded, batglare and scowl on her face. Wally stepped back involuntarily. He may have been friends with Dick and gotten the batglare from Batman countless times, but Barbara's batglare was completely terrifying in a completely different way.

Jade walked in next and knocked Wally down with a swift low sweeping kick. Sometime between exiting the car and that moment she brought out her Sais and it was now pointing at Wally's throat and Jade had a fistful of his shirt front. She was whispering something to him menacingly.

I turned around and walked down the hall to the main bedroom. I packed up my clothes, my laptop and anything else. I "accidentally" broke a picture frame that had a picture of me and Wally. Our dog, Bear, looked up at me from his spot on the bed. I patted his head softly and then finished packing my stuff.

_CRASH!_

"Guess I better check on them huh?" I said to Bear.

I walked into the front room and found Wally, covered with various cuts and bruises, on top of a broken coffee table.

"I'm done," I said.

"Too bad," Jade said. "I'm not." She took a step towards Wally. I walked towards her, grabbed her arm and dragged her out.

"How come she got to maim him?" Barbara whined as we shoved my stuff in the car.

"I'm the older sister. Gives me certain privileges," Jade answered as we go into the car.

We pulled out of the drive way and started down the street.

"And another thing," Barbara said, "why does he get the house?"

* * *

_artyfan asked Barbara's question and I didn't have an answer... still don't._

_Review!_


End file.
